Zhen Chan
Zhen Chan is one of the five Sage Kings who fought against the Dark Ones and Humans who entered the Gods' Domain. He was later defeated by Zi Yu and left the Gods' Domain after the war to preach his ideals in human's domain. Appearance Zhen Chan looks more like a Buddhist preacher on the path to enlightenment. He wears a common white garment with beads that fits his image as a preacher. As inherently being a god, he has a third eye and great muscle build that would make you confuse him for a martial artist, in-contrast to his beliefs. Personality Zhen Chan is a modest and humble God. He hates fighting & killing, and usually didn't see eye-to-eye with the Great Gods while he was chasing his own beliefs. Fame and glory do not interest him, as all he wants to do is unravel the truths of the universe. One of his core beliefs was "Beautiful and good should not be replaced by barbaric and ugly". He believed those who were evil and vicious had no place living. As a Sage King, he upheld his duty to protect Gods' Domain even if it meant going against his code. He is also an aloof person, preferring to live a loner lifestyle and not interact with other people. Despite this, he likes preaching to other people about his philosophies as he saw that it was his duty to guide humanity into enlightenment. Zhen Chan had an inner demon called Er Chan, it would manifest in the face of someone or something that he could not reason with. Hence, it was formed from his aloof viewpoint which disallowed anyone from defying his views and opinion, the very contradiction that will make him unable to achieve true enlightenment even as a god himself. Abilities Zhen Chan is considered the strongest of the Sage Kings and the second most powerful god under Tian. In the war, he was capable of easily dispatching three Great Generals of the Dark Ones and even pushed Zi Yu to his utmost limit. He was the only Sage King who came out of the war without serious injuries (Xuan Feng didn't have serious injuries, but he was taken to the Boundless Void by Shi Xing). Enhanced Strength: 'As a god, he was born with the strength that can move mountains. Along with his legendary status, his strength even without divine power is on par with a Great God. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Zhen Chan has extremely high natural durability, seen when he effortlessly blocked a Soul arrow with nary a scratch''Feng Shen Ji Chapter 66, Page 26 '''Enhanced Speed: '''Zhen Chan has the speed that can rival those like Xuan Feng who are famous for their nimbleness and speed.Feng Shen Ji Chapter 66 '''Special Capabilities: '''He also has the ability to dissolve and spread his life force into white or red petals. Divine Power: Eternal Life *'''Endless Reincarnation: Zhen Chan not only empowers his allies, but resurrects them when they have been defeated''Feng Shen Ji Chapter 63, Page 10. This ability proves useless when the recipient is decapitated. *'Empty Reflection of the Moon:' An attack passes through Zhen Chan's body, before the wound and the attack's effects are reflected back on the user. Chan must focus power to use this. : '''Divine Skill:' Wheel of Judgment: Zhen Chan traps all of his opponents in a vast area, and inflicts upon them all the attacks that they themselves have ever inflicted upon other people''Feng Shen Ji Chapter 68, Page 20. It has no effect on those who are kind and righteous. : '''Boundless World:' Zhen Chan traps the opponent in a never-ending cycle of rebirth, and forces them to detach themselves from the real world and seek the ideal. The opponent is only let out when Zhen Chan is satisfied they have found the truth''Feng Shen Ji Chapter 84, Page 9. : '''True Form of the Arhat' This ability allows Zhen Chan to cloak his real body with a golden Buddha statue composed of his petals. It can be destroyed by weaponry specifically forged to defeat Gods, like Zi Yu's Heaven Punisher. :* Five Finger Mountain: Zhen Chan clasps his hands around the enemy and crushes him. 'Mantra' *'Binding Curse': Zhen Chan sends out his prayer beads to ensnare the target''Feng Shen Ji Chapter 68, Page 7. They seem to become bigger when he sends them out. '''Er Chan' When Zhen Chan becomes consumed by rage as a result of people ignoring his attempts of "enlightenment", he transforms into an alternate ego by the name of Er Chan. This alter-ego is much more violent and powerful compare to his original personality. However, Er Chan lacks the fineness possessed by Zhen Chan. Plot Season2 Zhen Chan is first introduced when NiTian ErXing's coalition begins its assault on Gods' Domain. He uses his Endless reincarantion to empower his allies, rendering them immortal. Once Er Xing discovers that they can be killed via decapitation, he leaves Shen Yen's side and goes to the frontlines. He targets Luan Wu Kuang Dao as his first kill, and goes after Kuang Dao to him; however XingXing YouLei arrives and attacks him with her Giant Soul Bow. Zhen Chan reflects all of her flurries back to her, injuring her gravely. Noting that they are fatally wounded, GuiMei SenLin challenges him with his Nightmare Anaconda. Using his Binding Curse, he binds three of the Anaconda's heads, before he gets swallowed whole by it. The victory is short-lived however, as Zhen Chan splits apart Nightmare (resulting in Sen Lin's chest splitting open). Zhen Chan is then touched by SenLin's final act (saving the other two instead of himself out of love) and encases him in a tree. Zi Yu then arrives to fight him; Zhen Chan traps him in Boundless World where he eventually breaks out, angering Zhen Chan who turns into Er Chan (lit. False God). After Zi Yu was able to defeat Er Chan, Zhen Chan finally admits defeat and leaves the battlefield. Chan spent most of his time in deep thought, trying to unravel the mysteries of the universe. He spent a lot of his time trying to conquer his inner demon, Er Chan. Season 3 Following Zi Yu's advise, Chan went to the Central Plain to preach his philosophy to the humans. Chan met with the dark ones after their battle with the Honored Ones, and warned them that the gods may be preparing for war with the Dark Ones. Chan visited a town after the ancient gods killed everyone there. In the decimated town, he found a young boy as the only survivor. Tian Wu arrives to take Chan back to Gods' fold. When Chan refuses to return to the gods, a fight ensues. Chan was able to escape the battle with the human boy. He later appears in the midst of the battle between Tian Wu and Lan Yue, eventually binding Lan Yue's hands with his prayer beads. Zhen Chan is last seen having eventually subduing Lan Yue and traveling to the west with both him and SenLin. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Former Great Gods Category:Sage Kings